


[Art] The Alpha’s Ace

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Forests, M/M, Partial Nudity, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2016] Art Masterpost for The Alpha’s Ace by SakuAi<br/>Some of the art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it.</p><p>Dean Winchester, Alpha werewolf of the Winchester pack, was a player looking for his mate. Castiel Novak was an average, everyday human living with his best friend, Anna. Oh, and he was asexual. When the two finally met, sparks flew. Well, for Dean at least. But Dean didn’t understand what Castiel meant when he said he was asexual. What the hell? Did that mean Dean couldn’t have sex with his mate? Ever? How would he get his mate now? Dean would have to rely on wooing his mate through romance and dates, something he’s never done before, rather than intimacy and sex, even if it means joining the AVEN forum and never having sex again. But will Castiel surprise him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] The Alpha’s Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2016
> 
> After the fic claiming process started months ago for this challenge, I saw some reblogs of it and decided to look at the summeries on a whim only, I'm glad I did, I thought I wouldn't claim anything but this stories summery jumped out at me. The story is great, I had fun drawing for it and am even more glad that I had the pleasure to get to know the author of it. Go and give her some love, she deserves it, she's awesome!
> 
> You can find the story here: [At ff.net.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949229/1/The-Alpha-s-Ace)

[](http://imgur.com/3QtJHGf)

[](http://imgur.com/rLWEjZj)

[](http://imgur.com/ta9YGQm)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/144445359692/)


End file.
